


Sugary Treats

by wahtah



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baking, Christmas Cookies, Christmas Fluff, Cookies, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-02 01:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2795312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wahtah/pseuds/wahtah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's so close to Christmas, and Dean is stress baking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugary Treats

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Destiel Advent Calendar 2014](http://destieladventcalendar.tumblr.com/)

The small apartment that Dean Winchester lived in was located right above a trendy coffee shop slash bakery that seemed to be popping up all over the place these days. Dean loved this because most mornings it was the smell of freshly brewed coffee, baked bread and other sugary treats that got him out of bed. Today though, the cozy apartment seemed to be almost permeated with the smell of baked goods.

 

This might have something to do with the fact that since he’d woken up that morning, Dean had gone into a bit of a baking frenzy. He had always enjoyed the process of baking. Mixing together the right ingredients, in the right order and then letting them cook together into some amazing results. Baking was always Dean Winchester’s way of showing he cared. However, the amount of trays heaped with cookies that littered every available space in the kitchen did seem a little over the top, even by his standards.

 

Dean was just checking on the most recent batch sitting in the oven, when he was startled by a knock on the door.

 

“Just a minute!” he called out, as he closed the oven door. He set the kitchen timer for five more minutes, just to be sure the cookies would be perfectly done.

 

He took a quick look down at himself, and realized that the apron he was wearing was barely recognizable under the layer of flour that seemed to be covering it. He briefly considered changing, but then gave a mental shrug and headed over to the door to peer through the peephole to see a familiar messy bed head. A smile spread of his face as he opened up the door.

 

“Hey Cas!” he said, a warm look on his face. “I didn’t think you were coming over today…”

 

“Hello Dean.” Castiel replied in his usual gravelly voice. He stepped forward and placed a small kiss on Dean’s cheek. “I know I was supposed to spend the day with Gabriel today, but he had eaten an enormous amount of candy--even for Gabriel, and seems to be in too much of a sugar rush for me to handle him right now.”

 

As he was speaking, Cas toed off his shoes and unwrapped the scarf from around his neck to hang on the coat rack by the door. He unbuttoned his ever present trenchcoat and carefully hung it up as well.

 

“Oh, well I can understand that” Dean said, a small blush creeping on his face. “But um..if you wanted to get away from sugar, this might not have been the best place to come…”

 

Castiel frowned in confusion, “What do you mean?”

 

“Erm.. I might have baked like ten batches of cookies since this morning” Dean mumbled, the last few words barely intelligible.

“What?”

 

“I said, I might have baked over a hundred cookies since this morning?”

 

Cas had a stunned look on his face, and he walked into the kitchen to take in the many trays of undecorated cookies in various holiday-themed shapes, like christmas trees or snowmen or reindeer.

 

“Um..Dean, what...um...why?”

 

“I just...I realized that Christmas was coming up soon and I wanted to do something homemade for presents this year and then I thought, well I’m really good at baking...so I started making a whole bunch of sugar cookies that I was gonna decorate--Charlie showed me this thing called Pinterest and there’s so many cool decorations you can do and I wanted to try a couple of them before I decided my favorite--but now there’s so many cookies, and I don’t think I can finish decorating all of them before Christmas, Cas--and who would want undecorated sugar cookies? That’s like the most boring thing ever. But that’s okay, I can totally get this done, I---mmph!”

 

Dean’s tirade was cut off as Cas pressed his lips against his. He stiffened up for a moment, before melting into the kiss. He always loved the softness of Cas’ kisses, which never failed to cheer him up.

 

As the two of them broke apart, Dean had a slightly dazed look on his face, and Cas was looking like he was trying very hard not to laugh at his silly boyfriend.

 

“How many more cookies do you have left to bake, Dean?” he asked, keeping his voice level.

 

“Just the last batch--it’s in the oven right now.”

 

As if on the cue, the kitchen timer went off and Dean hurriedly slipped on his oven mitts and went over to pull the tray out of the oven.

 

“Do you have the icing mixed already?” Cas asked, as he unbuttoned his cuffs and rolled up the sleeves of his shirt.

 

“Yeah...it’s by the microwave” Dean said distractedly, as he maneuvered around the kitchen, trying to find an empty spot for the latest tray. Once he finally placed the tray on it’s precarious perch over the toaster oven, he turned around to see that Cas had already picked up one of the piping bags and had started adding the green icing to the christmas trees.

 

“Oh, Cas--you don’t have to do that, I can handle it.”

 

“I don’t mind.” Cas said with a serene smile on his face. “Besides, this way we can both take credit for the most awesome Christmas presents ever--and I don’t have to do any Christmas shopping.”

 

Dean grinned, and slid in behind Cas, putting his arms around his perfect boyfriend and burying his face in his neck. “Combined Christmas presents, huh?“ he said, nuzzling in. “Before you know it, we’re gonna be an old married couple, Cas.”

 

“Hmm..” Cas sighed, pushing back into Dean’s embrace. “Like I said, I don’t mind.”

 

“I love you, Cas.”

 

“And you as well, Dean.”

  
  



End file.
